Biting The Bullet
by Blamnie
Summary: "And that is the very reason why from now on, whenever we share a  kiss, I allow my lips to linger on yours a little bit longer each time." Zelink oneshot. please r&r x


_A/N: __Here's a short Zelink oneshot which I just had to write down before it distracted my from my work too much. This was written very quickly at 1am, please excuse any mistakes which I may have missed._

_Btw this is a stand alone fic and isn't a continuation of any or my other stories._

_I'm still very much continuing with Thy Kingdom Come, yet there won't be any new chapters until January._

_Yays! I get Skyward Sword this week! *happy dance* _

_Please please please review! I'll love you for it _

_Disclaimer: You guessed it, I own nothing…._

* * *

><p><span>Biting The Bullet<span>

Don't cry.

The time will soon come, when we must make our sacrifices. It's a cruel irony bestowed upon us by our ever intertwined fates. Duty has always come first and foremost for me. And I guess, in a way, it has for you too. It's something that has bound us to the very lives which we had never wished to live. Yet, we defeated the odds more than once. And we broke free from duty and followed our own desires.

And we ran.

We ran far away from our cruel binds and found freedom in each other's arms. You, the farmhand, and I, the princess, carelessly shed our titles and became lovers. Our repressed and restricted lives were a thing of the past and our future seemed so bright. We built a home together from the very little we had. I gave you my heart and in return you gave me your last name.

Yet our freedom caused a great outrage to erupt in our absence. And along with the outrage, came the war.

We had long since fled far away from the green pastures of Hyrule; yet could not escape word of the divided nation. We remained hidden in wilful ignorance simply wishing that the fighting and bloodshed would die down over time. Yet two years have passed, and the battle continues.

I awoke from a nightmare this very morning and instinctively turned to hazily look at you; my fears from my disturbed sleep quickly faded as I take in the sight of you . The dawn light slowly creeps over your sleeping form as the sun gently caresses your bare skin. I can only continue to gaze upon you with pure devotion. I can't help but admire the way your blonde, shaggy hair frames your hansom face and the blissful expression you wear in your sleep. I suddenly find my fingers acting on their own accord as the tips softly trace the defined line of your jaw. I allow my touch to wonder to your lips. Your mouth slowly curls into that gentle smile that I know is reserved only for me as my fingers graze it. I can't fight the urge to lean forward and claim your lips as my own. I also can't fight the slight shriek which escapes from my mouth as your strong arm takes me by surprise and wraps tightly around my slender frame. You pull our bodies together as we bask in the morning sun.

I wish to be by your side from every day on, watching over you. Staying in this contented blissful life forever and loving you more with every passing moment. I'm falling deeper into this state of amorousness; allowing it to consume every part of me. Each night, I give my entire body to you, allowing your lips to trace my warm flesh as we lay together in a fervent embrace.

But I know this simply cannot last.

They called it a blessing; the abilities in which we both hold. Yet I call it a curse. A power only meant for the goddesses, not fit to fall into the hands of mere mortals like you and I. And it is this wisdom which has forced me to view visions of our future. To see sights which have blinded me with pain. For our peace is short lived, and soon we will be forced to fight in the very war which our actions started.

I saw you fall, my love.

Yet it is I who will willingly give up my life for you. I shall perish in a merciless twist of fate

And that is the very reason why from now on, whenever we share a kiss, I allow my lips to linger on yours a little bit longer each time. Yet it never seems enough, for I do not know which kiss will be our last. This knowledge continues to burrow deep in my mind, leaving my soul melancholic. But I shall not waste the time we have left together. I shall cherish each moment, I shall love you forever.

And when that time comes, know that I'll gladly dive on the blade which threatens you. I will gladly give up my own life to let you live for another day. For your cyan eyes to be able to witness another sunrise; for a smile to grace your face one more time.

And when my warm blood flows and my vision begins to distort. When my heart slowly ceases to beat and my skin grows cold. When your desperate pleas fall on my deaf ears and you tightly hold my lifeless body close to your own. Promise me something.

When it is my turn to bite the bullet for you.

Please.

Don't cry.

xxx


End file.
